


Wunderschön

by Descaladumidera_German (Descaladumidera)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bewunderung, F/F, Lavender hat Narben aber Hermine interessiert das nicht, Unterstützung, alter Stuff den ich hier hochlade
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 00:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12972129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descaladumidera/pseuds/Descaladumidera_German
Summary: Lavender will einfach nur wieder schön sein. Aber vielleicht reicht es ja, wenn sie sich schön fühlt.





	Wunderschön

**Author's Note:**

> Alter OS, den ich jetzt hier hochlade, damit ich mein altes Profil auf fanfiktion.de löschen kann.

»I– ich kann nicht mehr«, schluchzt Lavender und vergräbt ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Ihre Tränen lassen das Make-Up verschmieren und hinterlassen ein Farbenspiel auf ihrem Gesicht, das von Narben entstellt ist.

Hermine findet trotzdem, dass sie wunderschön ist. Und sie sagt es ihr.

»Nicht aufgeben. Du bist noch immer hübsch.«

»N– nein, bin ich nicht. Da– dafür hat Greyback gesorgt«, antwortet Lavender mit erstickter Stimme. Geräuschvoll zieht sie die Nase hoch.

»Hör auf, so zu reden!«, ruft Hermine verzweifelt.

»Warum?«, fragt Lavender und Hermine hört das, was sie noch nie gehört hat und nie hören wollte – Resignation. Und es zerreißt ihr das Herz, denn Lavender ist immer das pure Leben gewesen und es tut weh, tut einfach weh, sie so zu sehen.

»Weil ich dich bewundere.«

»Weswegen?« Lavender hebt endlich ihren Blick und Hermine sieht den Unglauben in ihren vom Weinen verquollenen Augen. »Wofür könnte man mich schon bewundern?«

»Weil du es – trotz allem – geschafft hast zu leben! Leben – es gibt nichts Selteneres auf der Welt. Die meisten Menschen existieren, weiter nichts.« Und Hermine streicht vorsichtig die Tränen von Lavenders entstelltem Gesicht, das trotz allem so wunderschön ist.

Und Lavender lächelt. Sie lächelt das Make-Up-Narben-Lächeln, das Hermine so bewundert.

 


End file.
